


shoot your shot

by kerberastro



Series: allshine tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, fun use of rapport spores, hardwon is a supportive friend and also ships allshine, writing prompt from tumblr!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: prompt from @wildsorcerer on tumblr: i mean.....im not saying that there is no canon scene where alanis and ulfgar and the boobs all meet up together and get to relax together but,...... it would be a good environment for a supportive hardwon to encourage moonshine to shoot her shot (even though i think alanis would probably make the first move)
Relationships: Alanis/Moonshine Cybin (Not Another D&D Podcast), Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot
Series: allshine tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	shoot your shot

**Author's Note:**

> moonshine being flustered?? in my fanfic???? it's more likely than you think. 
> 
> tysm to everyone who sent me prompts !! if you wanna drop one in my inbox, feel free to send it to me on tumblr @jolenethegreen

_“Come on, Moonie.”_ Moonshine hears Hardwon’s voice in her head. Rapport spores are extremely handy for high stakes situations, but sometimes they are much needed for other things. In this case, they were simply a more discreet alternative to a whisper to a friend behind a cupped hand at their ear. 

_“What?”_ Moonshine replies through their fungal network, shooting a look at Hardwon from across the campfire. They’d set up a small camp, more for old times sake than for anything else, and they’d been joined by Alanis and Ulfgar, who were smoking a bowl and sipping from a flask, respectively. Some downtime was much needed. 

Beverly and Balnor had passed out not too long ago, and Pawpaw had begun snoring at their feet, his limbs tucked in like a cat. It had been a long day, and sleep had taken them over as soon as their bedrolls got laid out. The rest of them would catch up soon, but for now, the four remaining party members were chatting, drinking, and quietly laughing, careful not to wake their sleeping friends. 

Things were so amicable, so _casual_ , that Moonshine was surprised to learn that Hardwon had noticed something in the way that Moonshine had been carrying herself that even she hadn’t noticed. 

_“Moon, for real. I know you know.”_ Hardwon continues, and he gives her a look that conveys so much sincerity that she somehow hardly recognizes him. _“I see the way you’re looking at her.”_

Moonshine feels her cheeks flush at that, and she instinctively glances at Alanis, who is in the midst of throwing her head back in laughter at something Ulfgar had just finished saying. The light of the campfire glints off of her shiny curls and her smile is _stupidly_ contagious. Something about the way she gets little crinkles around her eyes sends Moonshine’s heart rate skyward. 

_“Oh, Melora,”_ she says through rapport spores, rolling her eyes vaguely in Hardwon’s direction, but knowing all the while that he isn’t wrong in his observation.

Moonshine had never not been at least a little bit into Alanis. Even when being told tales of the Legendary Heroes years ago, she’d always held a bit of a fondness for Alanis over Thiala and Ulfgar. Alanis and her quick wits, her keen spellcraft, her pretty eyes. Back then, she never thought she’d ever get to meet her, let alone sit around a campfire with her and gaze longingly in her direction. Those eyes of hers were even prettier in person. 

Hardwon looks over at Alanis, and then back at Moonshine. _“You should totally make a move on her! It’s the perfect time.”_ He gives a slight nod in Alanis’ direction as he speaks telepathically back to her. _“If not now, when?”_

Moonshine sighs. _“I just… damn, Hardwon, I mean, what if she’s not into it? You know I’m bad at this.”_

Alanis takes a hit of her pipe and blows the smoke solely out of her nose as she puffs her cheeks. They deflate as the smoke exits her nostrils, and it looks silly. Moonshine smiles as Ulfgar gives a hearty chuckle, and just for a brief moment, her eyes meet with Alanis’, who grins lazily at her, her violet eyes half-lidded (Moonshine can’t tell if this is because she’s high or if Alanis is trying to look flirty, but she concludes that it’s the former). 

_“Did you see that? She fuckin’ likes you. There’s no way she doesn’t.”_ Hardwon insists, his voice ping-ponging around in her head. _She fuckin’ likes you. There’s no way she doesn’t._ Well shit, Hardwon must’ve rolled better insight than her. 

Moonshine gives another experimental glance over to Alanis, who is now looking into the fire, idly tapping one foot on the ground, leaning back. She looks comfortable. It’s a rare day when Alanis takes a moment where she isn’t stressing about the fate of the world (which, for the longest time, was entirely in her hands). Moonshine can even tell that her breathing is slow, intentional. 

_“Should I wink? No, right? It’s a no?”_

_“Wh- Yes! Yes, wink!” Hardwon is beaming at her._

Alanis once again meets her eyes, and Moonshine panics, her shoulders stiffening. 

“Alanis!” Moonshine says, a little too loudly, and she sees Hardwon facepalm out of the corner of her eye. “Could I… grab a hit of your pipe?” She asks, quieter this time. Hardwon slowly lifts his head from his hands, a new look of hope in his eyes. 

_“Beautiful recovery,”_ Moonshine hears in her head. She wants to scoff.

At Moonshine’s request, Alanis smiles, giving her a nod. “Yeah, for sure,” she says, the tone of causality in her voice is warm and welcoming. Then, her brows lift, as though she’d just had a thought. “Actually, c’mere,” she says, and she pats a space next to her on the overturned log that she’s seated on, still looking at Moonshine. 

Surprised, Moonshine looks over at Hardwon, who nods at her, almost imperceptibly. She doesn’t say a word more, only stands, and side steps over to where Alanis is sitting, then sits down next to her. 

“Y’ever tried shotgunning before? Like, when someone passes smoke from their mouth to yours?” Alanis asks her, a sly smile crossing her lips. Moonshine glances downward, and despite her confident air, Alanis is fidgeting with her pipe in her hand. 

Moonshine hears an _“Oh. Fuck. Yes.”_ in her head. She almost laughs, but quickly stops herself. 

“No,” That was a lie; of course, she had. She grew up at the Crick, for crying out loud, and those rowdy teen Crick elves were prone to trying to smoke pretty much anything they could get their hands on. She didn’t tell Alanis that. She wanted to let her have this. “Show me.”

She shoots the quickest look possible over to Hardwon, and he meets her eyes with a knowing look. “Hey, Ulfgar! How’s that Crick water treatin’ you, huh, brother?” Hardwon calls out across the fire, louder than is necessary, as he raises his flask in his direction. Moonshine is momentarily grateful for Hardwon’s “bro”-isms and whispers a quick _thank you_ over her fungal network. 

Alanis grins at her, then shuffles closer, and their knees are just barely touching. “Come in really close,” she whispers, then takes a hit of her pipe. Moonshine does so, and leans into her. She can smell the sweet wildflowers that she knows to associate with Alanis on her neck as she comes close enough that their noses almost touch. She feels Alanis’ free hand come up to tip her chin upward, and it would be so easy to just pull her in and press her lips up against hers, but she doesn’t, because she was around her friends, and that would be crazy. Alanis purses her lips a bit, then slowly blows the smoke last Moonshine’s slightly parted lips, her hand barely grazing the other’s thigh. Moonshine holds the smoke in her mouth for one, two, three, four seconds, then she turns her head to blow it out past Alanis’ face.

And Alanis smiles, still gazing at Moonshine, only pulling her face away enough so that they aren’t fully breathing in each other’s breath, but they’re still close. She seems totally relaxed, but Moonshine is still a bit tense, as her hand reaches for Alanis’ forearm for support. 

_“Fuck it.”_ Moonshine says over rapport spores before leaning back in and giving Alanis a small, quick kiss on the mouth, so fast that Alanis doesn’t even have time to kiss back, or even close her eyes. 

In fact, her eyes are wide. Moonshine tries to read her expression ( _Is she mad? Oh, Melora, please don’t be weirded out._ ), but is instantly caught off guard by Alanis going in for another kiss, a little more leisurely, as is her way, but it still only lasts a moment. When their lips part, there's a silence, save for the chatting of Hardwon and Ulfgar, but then a giggle bubbles it’s way up to Moonshine’s mouth, and she laughs. And Alanis laughs, too, those crinkles at the corners of her eyes making another appearance. 

“I thought you’d never go for it.” Alanis whispers. 

Moonshine rolls her eyes, giving her arm a little squeeze. “Me neither,” she whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! allshine 4evaaaaa


End file.
